


It's a Kind of Magic

by FateNowLiesDownYonderPath



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath/pseuds/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath
Summary: The sun was shining for the first time in a week, Robin picked up a little something to reflect her mood.Cormoran's quick to play detective, will Robin fess up?





	It's a Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot lovelies.
> 
> I know we've had similar scenes for these two but they're just so delicious to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

It’s a Kind of Magic.

 

Robin had just finished arranging a bunch of flowers she’d purchased from the corner shop (on a whim because the sun was shining over London for the first time in a week) when she heard Strike ready to come down from his attic flat. She smiled briefly to herself wondering what he would thing of these, if he even noticed. She deposited the few scraps, the receipt and a few old notes into the bin at the side of her desk before heading to the kettle to prepare the first tea of the morning. 

She loved the first ten to fifteen minutes, when they shared the common space before a client was due or if either of them had to leave the office. She loved the routine, the ability to draw a smile from him, with a simple gesture or a quick bit of humour at a client’s expense. But robin had also noticed that in the last six months since being a single woman, she had become a bit too comfortable at times with her partner, letting a glance rest a little longer than it had previously when she was engaged. She had deliberately brushed her fingers against his on more than one occasion and she never apologised for the invasion of space. Robin also did a quick calculation on the amount she had spent on new tops she’s bought in the past three months, each was purchased with the intent to impress, while staying completely professional, just a slightly lower neck line or a fraction snug at the waist. And although she hadn’t always received a verbal compliment from him she saw approval in a lingering look, not a sleazy gawk but a pleasant look of admiration.

Strike drew a deep breath reading himself before entering the office. Each day was becoming harder for him to disguise his fondness for Robin. He knew that as soon as the door cracked open he be enchanted by the subtle softness of her sent. There wasn’t the assault from a leading fragrance that most women prefer, overpowering and pungent, Robin was none of those things, she was a delicate bouquet made from shampoo and skin lotion.

That was step one, then he’d look at her, god she was radiant, surly she could see straight through him, his greeting grin impossible to contain, he loved a cup of tea but he knew that she knew that the sudden hitch in his breath and dilated pupils had fuck all to do with the creosote colour in his favourite mug. And since when had he been a morning person, for as many years as he cared to remember he’d always been a grumpy fucker, yet in the past few months he’d woken, with a content feeling bedded in his chest. He ironed on a more regular basis, he took a bit more care when shaving, Christ, he’d even thought about getting a haircut, he hadn’t done it but he’d thought about it, which was rare. But the biggest change of all was the feeling in his chest, in the short distance between his attic flat and their office, the short distance between him and Robin and each day that gap seemed to be getting smaller, they were becoming closer and he couldn’t stop it, he didn’t want to stop it. He ached for it. His one-week temp from so long ago had planted herself in his heart and she was growing there more and more each day. 

Strike wasn’t blind either, he had noticed a subtle difference in her too over the past few months. He had felt her establishing a closer connection, his breath stopped at a lingering touch, a sideways glance with a cheeky remark, a flash of pink on her cheeks from a compliment. It would be so easy for them to slip from professional friendship into a relationship. Neither of them had dated since Robins non-wedding. But Strike didn’t feel it should be him to make the first move, not because he didn’t want to but out of respect for Robin.

‘Morning’ Strike struggled to keep his voice even as he admired yet another new blouse, a stunning deep blue, highlighting her blue eyes and in what looked to be the softest of fabrics, the neckline of folded layers sat just above her breast bone, a thin sliver of a rose gold camisole adding a delicate conservative touch. A foreign fragrance accompanied Robin’s usual loveliness. Ah for fuck sake, someone’s sent her flowers, you stupid bastard, he scolded himself, now it all made sense, he paused his mind for a moment, no, not all of it made sense, her change in appearance could be for someone else but the way she had changed toward him, their shift in dynamics, he hadn’t been imaging that, had he?

‘Good morning’ she said eying him with a look of intrigue. He looked…happy, well he did before he noticed the flowers. Even though his smile had fallen, he still looked so god dammed attractive, his pressed, white, tucked in shirt, the top two buttons open, shirt sleeves neatly rolled to the elbow, displaying thick forearms. She had often marveled at his upper body strength, and in moments like these she had pictured him in a number of different scenarios, all involving them together. She turned promptly so he wouldn’t see her grinning and placed his cup of tea on the edge of her desk. She didn’t risk handing it to him knowing that she wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to touch her fingers to his, to feel the jolt of electricity that was rippling between them.

‘Nice flowers’ He observed casually.

‘Yeah, they’re alright, bit of colour’ Robin played safe and kept her back to him. She was curious as to what he was thinking. ‘Are you meeting with a new client’ she asked now feeling brave enough to look at him. She saw his gaze quickly move from the flowers.

‘No, do we have a new client?’ His eyes now fixed on hers. ‘Where did they come from?’ He shifted his gaze to the flowers, so she would catch his meaning.

Without even thinking Robin looked at a small sticker still clinging to a stem. ‘A local Florist.’ She paused ‘It’s just that you look…’ A bunch of descriptive words wanted to spill from Robins lips but all she could manage was ‘like you’re waiting for someone.’

Strike wished he was strong enough to search for he eyes again but instead he looked into his tea, ‘Maybe I am. Was there a note?’

‘Humm?’ She heard his question but was too distracted by his last answer that she couldn’t respond, what did he mean by that?

‘A note, with the flowers.’ He repeated making his way into his inner office.

‘No, no note.’ I’ve let this go too far Robin thought to herself, I should’ve just told him I bought them. ‘We’re not expecting anyone ‘til after lunch, unless there’s something I’ve forgot to put in the diary? She posed the statement as a question, trying to dig a bit deeper for the reason he was looking so… 

‘Yeah, not ‘til after lunch to my knowledge.’ Strike made an obvious effort to be rooting around in his draws for something. ‘Ahh bollocks.’ He groaned loudly.

‘What is it?’ Robin made an appearance at his doorway.

‘I’ve left my bloody phone charger upstairs.’ He said with an exaggerated huff, making out that standing up again was an effort. His attic key sat on his desk.

Robin snatched up his key, ‘I’ll run up for ya if ya like, where’d ya leave it?’ She was already making her way to the outer door. 

‘Are you sure, I can go.’ He asked standing now.

‘It’ll take me two seconds’ She looked at him as if asking if it were okay for her to cross over an invisible boundary and for him to allow her into a private part of his life, possibly one of the last things she had yet to be privy to, well under these circumstances anyway. She waited for the location of the charger.

‘Either the bench or table’ he said with a smile of gratitude.

No sooner had Robin turned the corner and Strike was out of his office, he reached into the small bin fished through some stem clippings and pulled out a receipt, they were from a local shop and the last 4 digits on the credit card used was Robins. He could still hear her upstairs, looking for a charger that was in his draw in his office. He peeled off a sticky note and drew a quick animation on it and stuck it in between the flowers before dropping the receipt back into the bin. He heard the door shut upstairs but he didn’t return to his office.

Robin had entered his attic flat determined not to be too nosy, she was just there for his charger, nothing else. But it was hard to miss the carefully organised layout. Everything neat, bed made, no dishes. What had stood out was a cane basket on the counter top, she recognised it, there were still a few small pots of jam and other condiments, a gift basket, billed as “The taste of Cornwall” that she had bought him last birthday, proudly displayed. Her heart swelled. She headed back down the stairs empty handed.

She entered the room softly closing the door behind her, which Strike was pleased to see. 

She studied his calculated look as she spoke. He was stood behind her desk leaning against the shelves next the bunch of bloody flowers, arms folded across his chest.

‘Sorry, I couldn’t see it, are you sure it’s up there.’ She said glancing at the bin and the crumpled receipt.

‘’s okay, it’s in my draw.’ He said without apology. He focused on her face and her reaction as she walked towards him, he knew, she knew.

Robin dropped her eyes from his as she moved to stand behind her desk but he put his arm out to stop her moving past him, he didn’t touch her, he just didn’t want her to sit just yet.

‘Cormoran…’ she started, guilt hanging from tone. ‘I…’

‘Did you want to scare me?’ He asked re-folding his arms.

‘What? No, no of course not, why would I want to scare you.’ She asked shocked as she reached for his side, dying to have some contact. She kept a small gap between them but wanted her apology to be felt, she didn’t remove her hand

Strike tried to ignore the feeling of her hand pressed against his side. However, he also saw this as her making the first move, he was confident he could lead from here. He kept his voice low. ‘What? Do you not think I’m going to be a bit concerned when someone sends you something without identifying who it’s from?’ He asked dipping his head trying to make eye contact. ‘Why don’t you check again for a note.’

Robin reached passed him and plucked the yellow sticky note from between the stems. There was an elephant drawn on it. She looked puzzled…just for a moment.

Strike answered her silent question anyway. “I thought we could discuss the elephant in the room.’

‘Cormoran, I bought the flowers.’ She said, finally lifting her eyes and seeing a slight smirk tug at one side of his mouth.

‘I know, well I know now.’ He said looking at the receipt. ‘Why then?’ He let the question hang for a bit before taking a step towards her. ‘Were you wondering if I’d be jealous?’ He closed the gap between them. Slowly he unfolded his arms, no sudden movements, he was allowing her time to move away if she wanted. ‘Well, I was.’ He waited for her to lift her chin, he didn’t want to do it for her. He could feel her breath through his shirt against his chest. His heart raced. 

Robin was more than happy to fall into this moment, even if he had gone about it a bit sneakily. Although technically she had started it, not that it mattered. The moment was here, she wanted this. He had stepped into her, her hand clutched his side, she wanted him to touch her hold her, he was waiting for her. Her mouth became moist behind her wanting lips, she lifted her head and felt his hand move to the back of her neck, she pulled on the front of his shirt, searching for his eyes before bringing her lips to his, where they became lost in the most beautiful moment…a rather long moment.

Once the hunger of their kiss slowed Strike rested his forehead against hers holding in a firm embrace. A feeling Robin had craved for a while.

She wrapped her arms around him. ‘Just like magic, that’s one way to make an elephant disappear, even David Copperfield would be impressed.’ They both gave a little laugh. But their bodies pressed together called for more moments of silence.


End file.
